


his hand upon your hand; his lips caress your skin (the moody Japanese man who is a closet pervert remix)

by sparklespiff



Series: please believe me when I say I love you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Consensual Infidelity, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Infidelity Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recording Devices, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, fantasy Victor/Chris, fantasy Victor/others, nannycams, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: "Forget I told you this. Or. Pretend to forget? I just-- I don't want-- I need it to be--"After all this time, Yuuri still struggles with expressing himself in words. He's better on the ice, but it's not like he can skate that he needs Victor to be going behind his back. Thankfully, Victor has gotten much better at understanding what Yuuri means."Yuuri, I love you," Victor says. "You're going to be my husband. I would never sleep with anybody who wasn't you."or:Victor cheats on Yuuri. Yuuri knows, and is super, super into it.





	his hand upon your hand; his lips caress your skin (the moody Japanese man who is a closet pervert remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099591) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black). 



> This is a remix of [Stolen Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099591) by [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack). So: 1) thanks to [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack) for letting me play with their fic, and 2) if you haven't read it yet, you should probably read that first. Anyway, this fic exists because I read Stolen Moments and it wouldn't leave my head, and I couldn't stop wondering: what if Yuuri knew? What if Yuuri knew and it didn't all end in heartbreak? Thus this fic, which is my first offering to the YOI fandom and, uh, primarily filth. Like probably 85% filth. Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> See the end notes for clarification on some tags.

It starts with retirement, probably. Or semi-retirement. Whatever you call switching to pairs skating. Victor's knees aren't going to take more than another season of singles. With pairs, he'll have years. Yuuri will have years on the ice with him. It isn't even a choice, not really.

Yuuri has the first dream the night after they make the decision. The dream is of Chris, groping Victor's ass at an afterparty, only Victor doesn't look over at Yuuri and wink like he usually does, doesn't move closer to Yuuri and keep his flirtation playful and non-physical like he usually does. He runs his fingertips up Chris's arm. He leans in close and whispers something, his lips brushing Chris's ear. He walks with Chris to an empty bedroom. He doesn't look back or consider Yuuri at all.

It makes it easy for Yuuri to follow without being noticed, to stand outside the door and listen.

Yuuri knows Victor's moan. Yuuri has memorized the way Victor's voice sounds when it's gasping Yuuri's name. He hears that moan. He hears that voice, breaking around a different name. Chris is fucking Victor behind that door. Victor is letting him. Yuuri's Victor is letting somebody else-- Yuuri can't stand it. Yuuri needs to see. Yuuri reaches for the doorknob.

Yuuri wakes up. His heart is pounding, and he's hard. He's so hard. If he were to reach down, if he were to wrap a hand around himself, it would only take two strokes, maybe three.

What is wrong with him?

Yuuri turns his head and looks at Victor sleeping next to him, beautiful and innocent. Victor deserves better than Yuuri thinking of him like this. He deserves better than Yuuri considering getting off to it. 

It would be so easy. 

Yuuri doesn't do it. He doesn't touch himself. He takes deep breaths and tries to calm down. It takes a long time to fall back asleep.

In the morning, over their breakfast of protein shakes, Victor reaches out to touch the dark circles under Yuuri's eyes. "Did you have trouble sleeping, my love?"

Yuuri can't look at Victor. "Yes," he says to the table, "but it's nothing for you to worry about. I just had a strange dream, that's all."

Victor tips up Yuuri's chin, so that Yuuri has no choice but to meet his eyes. They're so blue, so clear. They're the eyes of a person without any shameful fantasies. "It's my right as your fiance to worry about you," he says. His voice is so gentle. "Wake me next time."

*

Yuuri doesn't wake him. He has the dream again, and again, and again. It's a little bit different every time, but it's always Victor with somebody else. It's always _Yuuri's Victor,_ not some earlier version, not some alternate Victor from a world where they never fell in love. It's Yuuri's fiance, putting his hands on a man who isn't Yuuri, and Yuuri always wakes up so hard he's leaking pre-come.

It isn't every night, but it happens often enough that it's a problem, that Yuuri's building up sleep debt, that Victor looks more and more worried. If it goes on any longer Yuuri will feel so guilty for worrying him that he'll break down and confess.

So the next time it happens he creeps out of bed, sneaks to the bathroom, and jerks off to a fantasy of Chris fucking his fiance.

 _I remember what your body needs,_ Chris says. His voice is a low purr. _You feel just like you used to. So good, Victor. Your ass is the best._

Victor's head is thrown back, a high whine punched out of him with every thrust of Chris's hips. Yuuri comes to the image of Victor writhing as Chris pulls out and spills all over his abs.

Yuuri cleans up. He sneaks back into the bedroom. He slips back under the sheets. He sleeps like the dead.

*

He keeps dreaming, keeps leaving Victor sleeping peacefully while he jacks off in the bathroom to the idea of Victor with other men.

 _You're so tight, Victor,_ Chris says in Yuuri's head. _Is Yuuri not fucking you enough?_

 _He's not as good as you,_ Victor says. _Come inside me, I need it, please._

It feels a little bit like punching himself in the stomach, but Yuuri can't stop.

Sometimes Victor is on his knees for JJ. Sometimes he's trading hand jobs with Otabek. Sometimes he's fucking Georgi. Once, it's Phichit swallowing around Victor's cock, but Yuuri can't make himself believe they hadn't talked about it with him first, and it isn't as good that way.

Sometimes the dreams have blond hair and green eyes, clawing nails and biting teeth, a snarling mouth and Russian curses. Those make Yuuri come the hardest. They bring tears to his eyes. They're his most impossible dreams.

He should have remembered about Victor, the way he makes Yuuri's impossible dreams come true.

*

He starts thinking about it during the day. He likes a picture Chris posted on instagram and thinks about asking Victor if he ever misses Chris.

He hears Otabek is coming to visit Yuri and considers offering up his guest room, thinks about Otabek feeling welcome to Yuuri's future husband, too, taking advantage of Yuuri's hospitality to help himself to Victor's mouth, his cock, his ass.

He watches as Victor skates across the rink to help Yuri with his choreography. Victor puts a hand on Yuri's hip to correct him and Yuuri imagines that hand moving lower, Yuri letting it, Victor moving in close, Victor pressing his fingers inside.

Instead Yuri yells, "I've got it already, old man! Get out of my space!" and Victor laughs and skates back to Yuuri's side.

Yuuri takes the hand that was on Yuri's body and brings it to his lips. "I missed you," he says. Yuri makes exaggerated retching noises in the background.

"I missed you too," Victor says, and then pulls Yuuri into a dance. "Ah, my Yuuri. I'm so glad I'm not skating alone anymore."

*

He dreams of Yuri that night. He dreams that Yuri skates Eros, that Yuri skates it with his brutal beauty, that he skates it sharper than Yuuri did, that he skates it as both a seduction and an attack. He dreams that Victor is waiting for Yuri in the kiss and cry with a visible erection he isn't even trying to hide. Yuri climbs into Victor's lap and they kiss violently, biting at each other's lips. They rut against each other in full view of the cameras and Yuuri sees it blown up on a big screen over the arena when they come.

Yuuri wakes up gasping, needy. He can't think. He looks at Victor in the filtered moonlight, whispers his name, touches his hair. Victor doesn't stir. Yuuri leans over and presses a kiss to Victor's neck. He stays asleep. Yuuri ducks beneath the covers and moves down the bed until his head is even with Victor's hips. He reaches over and pulls Victor's sleep pants and underwear down. He takes Victor's soft cock into his mouth and gently sucks.

"Mmmm," Victor says, "Yuuri?" He's getting hard now, filling out in Yuuri's mouth so that Yuuri can't take all of him anymore and has to start bobbing his head.

"Ahh, my Yuuri, ah--" Victor puts his hand on Yuuri's hair. "You're so good at that."

Yuuri pulls off of Victor's cock and Victor whines. It's Yuuri making him whine, nobody else. He sucks a mark into the inside of Victor's thigh, claiming. He knows he doesn't need to; Victor is here, Victor is his. He does it anyway, and leaves a matching one on Victor's other thigh.

"Yuuri," Victor says, "Yuuri, Yuuri." His name sounds so similar to Yuri's he can almost pretend Victor is moaning somebody else's name while they're in bed together. 

Yuuri crawls up Victor's body so there's no mistaking who Victor is with. Victor's hands come up to cradle Yuuri's face.

"There you are," Victor says. "My Yuuri. My love." 

"My Victor," Yuuri says, looking at him. His hair is a mess. He's so beautiful. "Mine." Victor smiles, and Yuuri has to kiss him. The kiss doesn't last very long; Yuuri has plans. He leans over and reaches into Victor's nightstand drawer for the lube. He normally grabs a condom, but tonight he leaves it. Yuuri usually doesn't like the mess, but tonight he wants it, wants Victor's come marking him from the inside.

"Sweetheart, let me--"

Yuuri shakes his head. Victor is always gentle with him, and Yuuri loves that, but tonight he doesn't have the time. He needs Victor now, and so he slicks his own fingers and reaches down and stretches himself quickly, just enough so he can take Victor inside without ruining himself for skating in the morning.

Yuuri takes his fingers out, smears some lube on Victor's cock, and sinks down. He takes all of Victor, all at once. It's so good. It's exactly what he needs.

Victor's eyes open wide, wide. "Yuuri, you-- fuck, my god."

Yuuri smiles, lifts himself up, sinks back down, does it again. He feels powerful like this. His thighs feel strong. He could keep this rhythm up forever.

By the look on Victor's face, though, he isn't going to be able to last much longer. That's fine. Yuuri shifts the angle so Victor's cock is rubbing against the places that feel best. Just a little bit more and Yuuri can make himself come.

"You're so beautiful like this," Victor says. He puts his hands on Yuuri's hips and holds tight, helps him lift up, pulls Yuuri back down.

Yuuri shudders with how good it is. He closes his eyes and suddenly Yuri is sitting in the corner of the room, watching, judging, plotting how he can do better the next time he gets Victor alone. Yuuri comes to the image of his scowl.

He feels Victor's cock pulse inside him and opens his eyes to see Victor gasping, eyes shut, Yuuri's come on Victor's chest. There are wipes in Yuuri's nightstand, but he doesn't feel like cleaning up quite yet. There's going to be a mess when Victor's cock slips out of Yuuri, but Yuuri doesn't care. He wants to keep Victor's come on his body for as long as he can.

"Wow," Victor says, when Yuuri flops back against the pillows, still catching his breath. "Where did that come from?"

Yuuri doesn't have to answer. Victor isn't like anybody else, doesn't try to push his way to secrets Yuuri doesn't want to share. Not answering is an option. 

But Victor is a shelter whenever Yuuri cracks himself open. For him, Yuuri can open up more. "Can I tell you later?"

"Of course," Victor says. He reaches over and twines his fingers with Yuuri's, pulls Yuuri's hand to his mouth, kisses his ring. "Whenever you're ready. I'm looking forward to it."

*

Yuuri doesn't tell him the next morning, or the next night. It's a week later, on a night before a day off. They're sitting at the dinner table. Yuuri has had three glasses of wine, just enough that the idea of saying this isn't making him want to jump out of the nearest window.

"Victor," Yuuri says. "Um."

"Yes, my darling?" Victor is trailing his long fingers up and down the stem of his wine glass. Victor is already almost too sexy to be real. Does Yuuri actually need to ask this of him?

"Um," Yuuri says again.

Victor gives up fondling his wine glass and reaches out to stroke Yuuri's hand instead. "You can tell me anything. You know I want to know everything about you."

This is true. Victor joined Yuuri's Japanese fan club, and his Russian one. Yuuri hadn't even known the Russian one existed. The fan clubs have forums discussing Yuuri Katsuki Facts, and every time he reads something new Victor looks at Yuuri with wide eyes and asks him, "Yuuri, is this true?" 

At an ice show last year, Phichit told Victor that in Detroit Yuuri sometimes ate peanut butter straight out of the jar. Yuuri yelled, "Betrayal!" at Phichit, but Victor had just turned to him and asked, "Yuuri, is this true?" He looked like he'd been told that Yuuri had a PhD in particle physics instead of disgusting food habits.

Victor doesn't care about any of the gross things Yuuri did in Detroit, and that makes it possible for Yuuri to say, "Victor? Would you ever consider having sex with somebody else?"

Victor tilts his head. "Like a threesome? I guess that could--"

"No," Yuuri says, shaking his head. "No, not-- I wouldn't be there. Just you and somebody else."

Victor's face goes blank. It's better than one of his fake smiles, but not by much. "Do you want an open relationship? Is there someone you want to sleep with, is that--"

"No!" Yuuri waves his hands, as if he can erase the very idea by wiping at the air. "No, no, no! Victor, I don't want anybody else but you, ever!"

Victor catches Yuuri's hands, brings them back down to the table, keeps holding Yuuri's hands in his own. "Then I don't think I understand, Yuuri."

Yuuri looks down at their hands. This is Victor. Yuuri can tell him. "I've-- I've been having fantasies--" What is Yuuri thinking of, telling him? This is insane.

"Ooooh, are you going to tell me what that time was about?" It's Victor's delighted voice.

Yuuri is going to ruin Victor's delighted voice. "No. No, I was wrong, I can't tell you after all. It's stupid."

This could ruin everything. Victor could be completely disgusted by him and leave him and tell a bunch of reporters about the disgusting thing Yuuri asked of him so that Yuuri is forced to leave Russia in disgrace and can never show his face in public again. 

"Hmmmm," Victor says. "'It's stupid' in Yuuri-speak means 'I really care about this but I'm scared to tell you.' Whatever you're thinking, Yuuri, the worst that can happen is I say no. I promise."

"I know that." Yuuri ran through worst case scenarios in his head over and over, but he knows Victor. He knows that the worst that can happen is that Victor says no. 

"So tell me," Victor says. "I want to know."

"Okay," Yuuri says, "okay. But can we, um?" He jumps up and pulls Victor with him to the couch, arranges them so Victor's arms are around him with Yuuri facing away, so Victor can't see his face while he says this.

It helps. Still, Yuuri screws his eyes shut when he says it: "I've been fantasizing about you cheating on me."

"Oh." Victor's arms tighten around him. "How--" The word comes out rough. Victor clears his throat. "How would that work?"

Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at the far wall. Victor is still holding him. He hasn't pushed Yuuri away. He's asking about logistics. "I don't want to be there. I want to hear, but-- I could be outside the door, maybe, or, um."

"You want to listen to me fuck somebody else?" Victor is getting hard. Yuuri can feel it.

"Yes," Yuuri says. He pulls Victor's hand down to the front of his pants so he can feel how much Yuuri means it. "I could maybe watch, too? But I don't want to be in the room. I don't want to be-- part of it."

Victor hums, grinds against Yuuri's ass, rubs his hand along Yuuri's erection. "Recording devices, then? I can work with that. How do you want me to do it? Should I go out to bars, pick up strangers?"

Yuuri shakes his head while he grinds back against Victor's cock. "Not strangers. Someone you trust? It should be just one person. It would be better if they were someone you could love, someone who can-- can give you things I can't." Yuuri closes his eyes again, forces himself to get the hardest bit out. "It would be best if they were somebody so amazing that I could almost be afraid you'd leave me for them."

"I wouldn't leave you," Victor says. "I couldn't, Yuuri, you have to understand, I'd die first. It would amount to the same thing. I'd forgotten how to feel alive until I met you. Without you I'm basically dead."

"I know," Yuuri says. He's been with Victor long enough that he understands that this impossible fact is somehow true. He squeezes Victor's hand. "That's why I said almost."

He feels Victor breathe out. "Good," Victor says. "So. One special person, and you want me to record it for you?"

Yuuri turns around in Victor's arms so they're facing each other. "Do you think that's something you could maybe want?"

"Yuuri," Victor says, reaching out to stroke Yuuri's hair out of his eyes. His voice is low. His eyes are wide. His cheeks are flushed. "Yuuri, my Yuuri, my perfect Yuuri." Victor is the most beautiful thing Yuuri has ever seen. Victor always meets him where he is.

"So do you want to?"

Victor lifts Yuuri's hand to his lips and kisses his ring. "I do," he says.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Yuuri asks.

Victor shakes his head. "No, Yuuri, what did I do to deserve you?" 

"That's easy," Yuuri says. He's relieved, he's happy, he's excited. He feels so many good things he's almost dizzy with it. "You're you."

*

Victor goes so, so, so slow. Victor hasn't taken so much care fingering Yuuri open since the first time they did this. When he finally, finally pushes in, it's a long slide that takes forever. His eyes stay on Yuuri's. When Victor's in as deep as he can go, when Yuuri feels so full, when they're as close as two people can possibly be, Victor says, "I've been fucking Yuri Plisetsky behind your back."

Yuuri can't help but picture it. On a bench in the locker room, Yuri with his legs spread on Victor's lap, his shirt still on, his leggings and underwear dangling from one ankle, Victor with his practice sweats shoved down just far enough to get his cock free, too desperate to be inside Yuri to take his clothes off. 

In Yuri's apartment, where they can take their time, Yuri biting at Victor, Victor shoving in, rough the way he never is with Yuuri, both of them yelling when they come.

In the guest room, in Yuuri's own home, in the early morning when Yuuri is still asleep. Yuri with his face shoved into the pillow to keep quiet, Victor above and behind him, pressed against his back. Victor whispering _I need this,_ whispering _I love you,_ whispering _so good, I've never had it this good--_

Yuuri feels like he's burning, like he's shaking apart. Yuuri comes harder than he ever has in his life. When he opens his eyes, Victor is looking down at him with awe on his face.

"Wow," Victor says. He's still hard inside Yuuri. Yuuri can see the strain in his muscles from the effort of holding himself back.

"You can keep going," Yuuri says. His voice sounds hoarse. "If you tell me about it, I think I can come again."

Victor does. Yuuri does.

After, when they've cleaned up, when they're sitting on the couch with tea-- genmaicha for Yuuri, horrible jam abomination for Victor-- Victor asks, "Did you mean it? Do you really want me having sex with Yura?"

"Yes," Yuuri says, which doesn't seem sufficient for how deeply he desires this. He's trembling with it. He has to set his tea down. "Please. _Please._ But."

"But?" Victor is smiling. He knows what Yuuri wants. He's going to make Yuuri say it anyway. 

"Forget I told you this. Or. Pretend to forget? I just-- I don't want-- I need it to be--"

After all this time, Yuuri still struggles with expressing himself in words. He's better on the ice, but it's not like he can skate that he needs Victor to be going behind his back. Thankfully, Victor has gotten much better at understanding what Yuuri means.

"Yuuri, I love you," Victor says. "You're going to be my husband. I would never sleep with anybody who wasn't you."

Victor is so, so good to him. "Good," Yuuri says. "You're mine. I could never accept such a thing. If you cheated on me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Never, my Yuuri," Victor says. He picks up Yuuri's tea, puts it back in Yuuri's hands. It's warm. "I would never." 

*

They don't talk about it again. There's a night Victor tells Yuuri to go back to the house without him because he has some things he needs to finish up at the rink. Yuuri goes home and cuddles with Makkachin until Makkachin gets sleepy and wanders off to bed. When Victor gets back, Yuuri is in the kitchen. Victor comes up behind him and kisses his neck. Yuuri turns around and sees that his hair is damp.

"I showered at the rink," Victor says, and smiles.

Yuuri smiles back.

The next day, Yuuri notices Yuri glancing over during practice.

"Yurio keeps looking over here," he says. "Do you think he wants to try pair skating?"

Victor laughs. "I don't know. Should I teach him a few moves?"

Later, Victor says he needs to talk with Yuri about his choreography. Victor has his own office at the rink now that he's choreographing for a few of Yakov's skaters, and that's where the two of them go. Yuuri makes sure nobody is paying attention to him and then follows and stands outside the door.

Victor is talking. Yuuri's Russian still isn't perfect, but he understands enough to get the gist, which is that Yuri needs to stop looking at Victor, because if he does, Yuuri will catch them, and if Yuuri catches them, it's over. Yuri throws a fit and then agrees to stop, and Victor is pleased and tells Yuri they have some time if Yuri can be quick. 

"You asshole," Yuri says, approximately. "You fuck _mmph!"_

Yuuri grins and goes back to the ice, trying to decide what he's going to do to Victor when they get home. All he knows is that it definitely won't be quick.

*

Yuuri doesn't want to ask Victor if he was actually fucking Yuri before Yuuri asked him to. Both possibilities are so wonderful: either Victor figured out the perfect thing to tell Yuuri to drive him wild and then loved him enough to make it true, or Victor wanted Yuri too badly to stay away from him and managed to do exactly what Yuuri needed even before Yuuri knew he wanted it. Either way, Victor is perfect. Yuuri wants both options to be true at the same time, and so he doesn't ask.

*

Yuuri buys Victor a necklace. "Don't get it wet," Yuuri says, fastening the clasp for him.

"Because the metal might rust?" Victor brings a hand up to play with the pendant, where the microphone hides.

"Yes," Yuuri says, and leans in to kiss him, quick and light. "That is exactly why."

"I love it," Victor says. "I'll never take it off except to shower."

*

It's not every day, but Victor finds time to sneak away with Yuri, and Yuuri finds time to listen to the recordings. It sounds rough, rougher than Yuuri ever wants it, which is good. It's giving Victor something Yuuri can't. Still, there's only so much a man can take, and after listening to Yuri disparage both Yuuri's intelligence and adventurousness in bed, Yuuri decides to prove him wrong. He won't know, of course, but Yuuri and Victor will, and that's what matters.

Yuuri stays late at the rink, late enough that Yuri gives up on waiting him out and goes home. Once he's gone, Yuuri takes Victor's hand and says, "Let's shower together?"

In the shower, Yuuri goes down on his knees and sucks Victor off.

"Wow," Victor says, when it's over, "my Yuuri has gotten bold."

Yuuri grins and lets Victor press him against the tile and kiss him, but when he reaches down to return the favor, Yuuri stops him. "I can wait until we get home." 

At home, Yuuri spends his time looking at Victor, touching him everywhere. He sucks marks on the inside of Victor's thighs and all over his torso, right up to where the neckline of Victor's shirts lie, so that the marks will be covered up by his clothes. Then he jerks off onto Victor's body and rubs his come into the bruises.

"Wow," Victor says for the second time that night. It's not like it's hard to get him to do, but Yuuri feels proud anyway, and sits back to admire his handiwork for a moment before diving back in to leave one hickey on the side of Victor's neck, definitely visible unless Victor is wearing a scarf.

"Sunshine, sometimes you can be mean," Victor says.

It's been a couple of years, but Yuuri still knows how to do the Eros smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sure enough, Yuri is apoplectic when he notices. Yuuri laughs, delighted, when he listens to the recording and hears him yelling about Yuuri being some kind of vampire pig. When Victor gets ready for bed, Yuuri notices a mark on his hip that isn't one of Yuuri's.

"That's a new bruise," Yuuri says, brushing his fingertips against it. 

"Ah, is it?" Victor looks down, smiles. "I tripped in the locker room."

"Poor Victor," Yuuri says. "I hope you didn't pull anything. Do you want me to give you a massage?"

*

One day, Victor comes home with a package of Makkachin plushies.

"Look what I got us, Yuuri!" His heart-shaped smile takes up half his face. He wiggles one of the plush poodles in front of Yuuri and taps its eye. "They're nannycams! For when we have to leave Makkachin with a sitter! Help me decide where to put them? I got one for every room!"

Whenever they leave Makkachin, they bring him to a doggy spa hotel. There has never been a dog sitter in their house. Yuuri, however, is leaving in a couple of days to see Phichit in France.

Victor is planning on bringing Yuri here. He's setting it up so Yuuri can watch. He's the best fiance in the world.

"I love you," Yuuri says. "When I get back, let's pick a date for the wedding."

*

In France, Yuuri is mostly too busy to watch the nannycam feed. When he gets back to the hotel, he logs in and fast forwards through the footage, which is exactly what he expected: Victor and Yuri fucking their way through every room in the house.

Phichit has the adjoining hotel room, and he bangs on the connecting door. "You're suspiciously quiet, Yuuri! Are you watching Russian porn again? It's like we're back in Detroit!"

"I'm about to skype Viktor!" Yuuri yells back. "Don't listen, you pervert!"

"I would never do such a thing! I would certainly never record it to post to instagram to propel myself to glorious new heights of instagram fame!"

Yuuri laughs. "Oh, leave me alone and go jerk off to The King and the Skater!"

"I'm not ashamed of that!" Phichit yells. "You should feel bad for kinkshaming me!" Yuuri has missed him.

 _"Good night,_ Phichit!" The nannycam feed has caught up to the present, and Victor and Yuri are kissing, naked, on top of the covers in Yuuri and Victor's bed.

He grins and initiates a video call on his phone. On his laptop screen, he watches Victor's phone go off. Victor grabs it and waves it frantically at Yuri before answering. Yuri dives under the bed and the call connects as Yuuri tries not to laugh. 

On the phone screen, Victor is only visible from the shoulders up, but he's obviously flushed. Yuuri smirks. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Maaaaaybe," Victor says, smiling coyly. "I was lonely without you, so I was just... keeping myself company."

"You didn't have to answer if you were busy."

Victor puffs out his cheeks. It's adorable, especially with him naked. "Of course I did! You were calling!" Yuuri is going to marry that man.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing, then." Victor's eyes shine. "I can't stay on video with you, though. Phichit's right next door and I would feel weird about it."

"Yuuuuuriiii." Victor pouts. "We're engaged. Phichit knows we have sex."

"That doesn't mean I want him to hear it," Yuuri says. "But here's what we'll do. I want you to pick any sex toy in the house, and I want you to fuck yourself with it. I want you to think of me the whole time. Can you do that for me?"

Victor nods. "Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles. "You're so good, Victor. I love you." Yuuri hangs up, plugs his headphones into his laptop, and watches Yuri crawl out from under the bed.

"You're not going to do that dumb thing the pig told you to do, are you?" Yuri asks.

"Of course not," Victor says. "I'm here with you, and I want you to fuck me."

"You're here with me," Yuri repeats. He's visibly pleased. Victor crosses the bed to kiss him, and then arranges them so Yuuri has the loveliest view of them fucking.

"Yuuri, Yuuri," Victor says, as Yuri pounds away inside him. Victor looks into the camera the whole time, and Yuuri knows it's his name Victor's saying. "I love you, Yuuri."

*

At the dinner when Victor and Yuuri announce their wedding date, Yuri gets into a quiet argument with Chris. Whatever he says, he's waving his hand around, flashing Victor's grandfather's ring. He's always flashing it where Yuuri can see, which Yuuri finds hilarious for two reasons. First, it's an incredibly Victor thing to do. Constant ring flashing is such a Victor thing to do that he's become a meme. Phichit must have sent Yuuri at least two dozen versions of it. Second, Yuri must think he's some kind of idiot. Even if he hadn't recognized the ring from being, in Yuri's own words, "a pathetic obsessive Victor fanboy," he's _marrying_ Victor. Victor had shown him the ring, pouting about how he'd wanted to use it to propose to Yuuri, and how Yuuri had ruined his plans by beating him to the punch and buying them the most perfect rings in the entire world.

Well, if Yuri thinks he's an idiot, Yuuri will give him an idiot. He smiles his dumbest smile and calls, "Yurio! You'll stand on _my_ side, won't you? I think we've become really great friends in the last year, don't you?"

After the predictable blowup is over, Yuuri puts his hand on Victor's thigh and leans in to whisper in his ear. "I want to fuck you in the car on the way home. Can you get yourself ready for me?" He has a plug and a packet of lube in his pocket, and he passes them surreptitiously to Victor. There's a light blush on Victor's face, and Yuuri loves it.

Victor gets up and goes to the bathroom, and a minute later Yuri gets a text that makes his face light up before he forces it into a scowl. The only person at the table who would kick up a fuss in public if he noticed Victor and Yuri sneaking off together is Phichit, who has said several times that he would literally kill a man for Yuuri. So Yuuri distracts Phichit with a mission to take The Best Former Roommate Selfie Ever while Yuri leaves the table.

He doesn't have any idea what Victor is telling Yuri and he doesn't particularly care, but if he knows his future husband at all, in a little over an hour Yuuri is going to be fucking into Yuri Plisetsky's come. Yuuri leans into Phichit's side, looks into the phone camera, flashes a victory sign, and grins.

*

Yuuri doesn't like Victor to be rough with him, but sometimes, when he's in the right mood, he can be a little bit mean to Victor in bed. He's got Victor's wrists tied to the headboard and three fingers in Victor's ass. He's been fingering Victor for half an hour. Victor has been whining for the last fifteen minutes, and begging for the last ten.

"Yuuri, please, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll die," Victor says. "I will expire. My soul will flee this mortal plane."

"I suppose we can't have that," Yuuri says. Victor's held out long enough. He's been good. Yuuri slips his fingers out, spreads Victor's legs, and pushes in.

"Thank you," Victor says. He's crying a little. It is quite possibly the hottest thing Yuuri has ever seen. 

He decides to make it worse. "I've been having this fantasy." He pulls out, slides back in deep. "You're fucking Yurio, and I walk in."

"Oh my god," Victor says.

"Quiet, Victor, this is my fantasy." Yuuri starts up a rhythm, slow, slow enough to keep Victor on edge until Yuuri feels like being merciful. "So I walk in, and you're so caught up in each other you don't notice me at first. I call your name, but you don't stop fucking him. I tell you to stop, to look at me, but it feels too good. You can't."

"I'd stop for you, Yuuri," Victor says. Yuuri gets the feeling he isn't just talking about Yuuri's fantasy. "I would."

"What did I say about talking during my fantasy, Victor?" He thrusts harder, faster, and Victor gasps. "You know I don't actually want you to stop. You keep going, while I stand there, watching you. I watch you finish inside him, and when you pull out, I watch your come drip out of him." 

Victor comes. He's crying harder, and his tears are ridiculously beautiful. "I'm not done yet, Victor. I want you to lie there and take it for me, okay?" Victor nods, and Yuuri doesn't stop. He doesn't stop for a long time.

Afterwards, Victor looks dazed. "Yuuri Katsuki, I'm pretty sure you're some kind of sex demon."

"Aww, babe," Yuuri says dryly, untying him and massaging his wrists. "You say the sweetest things."

"I'm serious," Victor says. "I wish I could brag about you."

Yuuri wipes Victor down and shakes his head. "You brag about me all the time."

Victor cuddles up to Yuuri. He puts his head on Yuuri's shoulder, and pokes Yuuri until he strokes Victor's hair. "I mean about this. I know why I can't, but I wish I could tell somebody." 

Yuuri hums. "If you think you can trust him not to spread it around, you could tell Chris? He noticed Yurio's ring at dinner and he seemed upset by it. I don't want him to keep thinking badly of you."

Victor sighs, closes his eyes, and snuggles in closer. "My Yuuri. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

*

Wedding planning is boring, and stressful, and leaves no time for kinky cheating sex. It's really getting to Yuuri, so one night, when Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio are the only ones left at the rink, Yuuri announces he's going home first even though he could probably skate for at least three more hours.

When Victor comes home, Yuuri is sitting up in bed scrolling through instagram. Victor walks into the room looking much more relaxed. Yuuri can't wait to get his hands on that recording. 

"Darling," Victor says, "I was thinking. Yura's been working so hard lately. Don't you think he deserves a break?" 

Yuuri puts his phone down on his nightstand. "Sure, I guess. You have an idea?"

"I know it's our honeymoon, but maybe we could bring him with us. We'd get him his own room. We wouldn't have to see him at all. He won't want to hang out with us anyway."

Victor wants to bring Yuri on their honeymoon. He's unbelievable. Yuuri stands up, crosses the room, and pulls Victor to the bed. He pushes Victor down and climbs into his lap and kisses him slow and wet. Victor wants to fuck Yuri on their honeymoon. They probably talked about it together. Yuri probably thinks Victor will have all the time in the world to sneak away. Yuuri smothers a laugh and stops kissing Victor long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Yuri can come with them, but it won't go according to his plans. Yuuri has stamina to spare, and he won't have any training to do, just minimal conditioning to keep up. He can keep Victor in bed all day long and tire him out so he doesn't have any energy left to see to Yuri.

He'll make Yuri desperate enough that he'll get reckless, reckless enough that Yuuri can catch them. He pictures it: Yuri saying, _Come on, fuck me already, you asshole, it's been forever,_ yanking Victor close; Victor chuckling, saying, _Patience, Yura. Can't I have a little romance on my honeymoon?_ but still pressing Yuri's knees to his chest; and finally, right when Victor is starting to push in, Yuuri opening the door. It will be beautiful. Like a little wedding present to himself. Should he scream? If he cries, will Yuri feel guilty or just more disdainful?

Yuuri doesn't know which he'd prefer. Both, maybe. He hopes it's both. 

"I'll help you convince Yakov," Yuuri says, bending his head to press a kiss to the skin above Victor's heart. He can feel Victor's heartbeat in his lips. Victor's life, Yuuri's mouth. "You're right. I think it would be nice for him."

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the tags: dub-con is because while Yuri is totally on board with fucking Victor behind Yuuri's back, he doesn't know that Yuuri is okay with it and has not consented to being part of Victor and Yuuri's sex thing, and he doesn't know and has not consented to being recorded during sex, which is audio multiple times over the course of the story and visual once. About the consensual infidelity tag, it's left ambiguous whether Victor was sleeping with Yuri before Yuuri consented to it, but even if he was, Yuuri is retroactively very okay with it, which is why I didn't put the non-consensual infidelity tag up.  
>  
> 
> Hit me up in the comments if you wanna talk about how this is all about men's competitive figure skating and how everything could have been avoided if these boys talked about their skating feelings like grownups~~~
> 
> Or other less crazy stuff, whatever.


End file.
